Venus Doom
by InsaneInk
Summary: The wolf comes barreling out of the darkness, white teeth flashing in the moon's rays. / They give up after a two months. Sam is gone. AU-werewolf fic.


Here's something I whipped up at 5 in the morning. Written to the song **Venus Doom, by HIM.** Really awesome *^*

Written for my bestest buddeh/March Hare, Deidara. *huggle*

**

* * *

**

**Watch Me Fall For You**

_The moon hangs in the sky like an omen, stark and observant, all seeing._

_Samuel walks hesitantly into the trees, doing the exact thing he ran from, the exact thing he scorned._

_He holds his weapon at the ready, alert and focusing on his surroundings._

_Perhaps it happened because he was so focused, he missed the biggest threat._

_The wolf comes barreling out of the darkness, white teeth flashing in the moon's rays._

Dean scours the campus for his brother, not caring in the slightest that if he does find Sam; he'll have to explain why he's been running around Stanford looking for him.

Nobody seems to know where he is.

John came to check up on his son a week ago, and hasn't seen him since he arrived.

Dean got the call from his father. He hasn't stopped looking since.

_It clamps onto Samuel's gun immediately, mouth flesh searing just from the proximity of the silver bullets waiting in the chambers._

_It shows intelligence with this._

_Throwing the gun into the far bushes, the wolf closes in on Samuel._

_Samuel doesn't stand a chance, and the trees swallow his screams as the wolf tears into his shoulder._

Dean finally gives up on the professors, none of which have seen Sam in class for awhile.

He looks up Sam's dorm, met with a slightly agitated boy when he knocks on the door.

"Yeah?" The boy says snippily.

"Have you seen Sam?" Dean has been looking too long to be anything but blunt.

The boy relaxes, and the agitation turns more worried at the question.

"No, I don't know where he's-" The boy swallows, "He hasn't been here in over a week, and I don't.."

Dean stares with a harsh eye. "What happened the last time you saw him?"

The kid regains some anger, harshly whispering, "Are you a reporter or something?"

Dean lets some of his anguish show.

"I'm his brother."

_It burns._

_The bite burns, like liquid fire is seeping into him from the inside out._

_The wolf releases Samuel, watching him curl into himself with something akin to satisfaction._

_Sam sobs into the dirt, clutching his stomach._

_It feels like he's being torn apart._

_He rolls onto his back, staring straight up at the full moon._

_The fire in his veins explodes outward._

After Dean told Harley he was Sam's brother, the kid let up pretty fast. He told Dean about the last time he saw Sam.

And everything else he could remember, after Dean probed.

Sam at been real antsy, and broody before he left the dorm one night.

Harley said it was late, and Sam just up and left after grabbing something from the duffel he keeps in the back of the closet.

The very back.

Dean took the duffel with him when he left.

_The wolf stands watch as Samuel writhes on the ground, bones cracking and moving of their own volition._

_The wolf knows what it has done._

_The wolf wants Samuel to suffer, for killing his pack._

_Suffer Samuel does._

"Have you found anything?" His father's rough voice questions over the phone.

Dean shifts the phone to hold between shoulder and ear, continuing to rifle through Sam's duffel.

"I think he went on a hunt, Dad." Dean says, pulling a sheet of scribbled notes from the bag. There's nothing helpful, and Dean pushes the duffel away irritably.

"What is there to hunt?"

"I don't know Dad." Dean sighs and scrubs a hand down his face.

_The change comes quickly after his bones have arranged, fur sprouting from every pore and covering Samuel._

_He's large, as a wolf, with quivering muscles underneath a thick pelt._

_The wolf knows his kind are beautiful in the most ferocious way._

_Samuel collapses onto his side, blood flecked mouth open and panting._

_The wolf is pleased, and circles Samuel with intent._

They give up after a two months.

Sam is gone.

John leaves without another word to Dean, and Dean can't bring himself to care.

He feels empty.

_The wolf changes into man before Samuel's eyes, face turned upward and basking in the moonlight._

"_You are what you kill now," He whispers to Samuel._

"_And you will be killed by what you once were."_

_The man changes back to wolf with a wicked grin, and leaves the bleeding Samuel._

_The wound on Samuel's shoulder will heal, the wolf knows, and soon the wereling will be attacked by something else._

_He will feel the full force of the hunger, and without a mentor Samuel will kill blindly._

_Then he will be killed._

Dean hasn't left Palo Alto for awhile, ignoring calls from his father and clinging to what was left of his brother.

_Sam whimpers as he stands, head hanging low._

_He knows what has happened, and right now he should probably end himself._

_But the silver in his gun, which he can _smell _now, repels him. Or his new form does, like north and south poles._

_He wills a change, to go back to human, and his body complies._

_He howls loudly as the fire burns again, this time faster._

_Sam stands naked in the woods, and wonders what he's going to do now._

_The scent of blood carries on the wind._

Dean finds out that five mutilated corpses were found in the area some time ago, and it was chalked up to animal attacks.

Dean knows different, but vague descriptions of claw and bite marks leaves to many culprits.

There's not a lot of info to go on, and the bodies have already been buried.

Dean wants the thing that took his brother dead.

_Sam is running before he knows what he's doing, creeping along the tree line and follow the smell._

_A small girl is crying on the pavement, hands clutched to her knee._

_The mother is near, and Sam growls, shoulders hunched ready to pounce, to devour the tender flesh of the child._

The maps Dean finds on library shelves show a medium sized forest-like area, close to an old nature walk park.

It's his best bet.

_He stops just short of breaking through the trees._

_Sam isn't a monster._

_He turns into the cover of the foliage, hunting anything he can for the next few weeks._

Dean goes at night, well prepared and carrying a weapon for almost every creature he can think of that would eat humans and have claws.

He tears up the forest for hours, calling every rude name he can think of, taunting, searching.

He leaves empty handed and even more broken.

The next day Dean fires up the Impala and roars out of Palo Alto.

_Sam still knows his brother even as a wolf, and he carefully trails Dean as he roams the forest._

_Dean thinks Sam is dead._

_Sam tries to convince himself it's for the better._

_When Dean leaves town, Sam follows as a wolf, running alongside the sleek Impala, hidden by the trees._

Dean takes on every hunt he can find.

Even the ones he really shouldn't do alone.

When three demons close in on him while he lies weaponless, he waits for death.

Instead he gets a large brown wolf barreling out of nowhere, snarling and tearing the demons apart with bloody fangs.

Dean stares after the demons have been felled, and the wolf stares back.

Nothing else happens. Dean is not being ripped into, more demons aren't appearing.

The wolf slinks out of the warehouse and Dean cleans up as best he can.

_Sam didn't want to be seen by Dean, but now that he's been exposed it seems silly to hide._

_On empty stretches of highway, Sam runs in the open, right next to the Impala._

_It should seem impossible, running that fast for that long, but Sam doesn't see a reason to question werewolf anatomy and capabilities._

The wolf is everywhere after the warehouse.

Running next to the car, outside motel rooms.

One time he walks out of a dinner and it's lying on the Impala, head resting on paws.

"You better not scratch the paint," He says, just because.

The wolf snorts and carefully slides off the car, tilting its head at Dean.

He's seen a lot of weird shit.

And now he can add guardian-stalker-wolf to his ever growing list.

_Dean starts talking to him at one point, throwing him little bits of food here and there._

_Somewhere inside Sam is affronted that Dean would treat him like a mutt, but that's just what he is._

_Sam can't remember the last time he's shifted back to human._

He invites the wolf into his motel room one day, and it gladly flops onto the carpet with a sigh.

Dean finds himself having a sorta one sided conversation with it, but the wolf does have responses to his comments.

When Dean goes to order food, he asks the wolf if it wants anything.

The wolf just looks at the door, then back to Dean, eyes pleading.

"Oh. I guess you hunt, right?"

The wolf nods, and when Dean opens the door it bounds out into the parking lot.

_Sam freezes as he's heading into the motel room with Dean, turning to the trees around them._

"_Hey bud you okay?" Dean asks._

_Sam growls at the yellow eyes peering at them. A familiar figure emerges._

_It shifts to human, and unashamedly walks up to Sam and Dean._

"_You were supposed to be dead long ago," The man growls._

_Sam bares his fangs and snarls back, hackles rising._

_The man reaches out, probably too fast for Dean to even see, and grips Dean by the throat._

"_Shift. See how he likes you then when he knows."_

_Sam backs down. Dean can't know._

"_Shift, or I kill him."_

Dean resists clawing at the strong hands that grip his throat, trying to focus on the man's words.

"Shift, or I kill him."

Dean glances at the wolf, his wolf he's been saying lately.

It looks to him, sadness in its golden eyes.

Dean watches as the wolf bends, breaks and reforms into his brother.

"Dean," Sam says, his voice grating and hoarse, unused.

"Let him go." Sam growls at the man, baring his teeth even in human form.

_Samuel was not dead._

_His pack was still gone though._

_He would take Samuel's pack instead._

_Sam shifted back as soon as the man tightened his grip, knocking Dean away._

_As soon as Sam landed on the ground again, he leapt for the man's throat, snapping his neck._

_It was over as it began._

Dean scrambled into the motel for his Glock with silver already loaded.

By the time he came back out of the door, Sam was surrounded by five wolves, all of them aiming for his brother's death.

_Sam snarled and swiped at a wolf that went for his flank, but turned his back to another that leaped onto his back, claws digging into muscle._

_Sam heard a gunshot, thanked Dean silently for helping while he rolled onto his back and smothered the wolf on his back._

_His belly exposed, two wolves sent their paws crashing down onto Sam's underside, ripping at the flesh harshly._

_Sam howled with pain and launched to his feet._

_Another two gunshots rang out just as another wolf locked its jaw on Sam's neck._

Dean ran for the wolves when he saw Sam go down.

"Sam!"

He fired at one of the wolves, and it dropped to the pavement, convulsing wildly.

He shot the one holding Sam's neck, vivid red leaking from the wound.

"Sam, Sam are you okay?"

_Sam sighed at the sight of his brother._

_His brother still cared, even though he was like this._

_Sam smiled, even as he felt a claiming coldness spread across him._

"Sam, no," Dean sobbed, grabbing at his brother's fur and checking for the most vital injury.

There were too many wounds. Sam was losing blood fast.

Dean was losing his brother all over again.

"I love you Sam,"

"_I love you Sam," He heard Dean say._

_Sam felt his brother bury himself in his coat, hugging him tight._

_Dean still loved him._

_Sam closed his eyes._

**My Venus Doom**

* * *

I'm to tired to beta my own fic, so if you see typos lemme know. And review? =D The more you review, the faster I work on Intermission~

(I bribe you all)


End file.
